Mated
by The Unnamed Demon
Summary: A half demon runs away from her village because they attack her, now she finally meets her father who is lord of the Eastern Lands, he forces her to marry Lord of WEstern LAnds. SessOC, InuKag, MirSan, JakenOC (not many Jaken romance stories)
1. Mother's death Father's orders

"Why don't you leave, you stupid hanyou, you're not welcome here!" a few villagers spat.  
"Mother, I'm getting sick of this, I'm going to go see my younger sister and then I'm leaving to find a place I belong," a little girl told her mom.  
"Lia, you don't have to go, stay, things will get better, promise you won't leave for good," her mom replied.  
"No, mom, I must go, things will get dangerous for you if I don't,"  
"Yeah, you're right!" a tall male villager said and put a lit torch to her back. Lia shot up in pain. Her eyes turned red, her claws showed. The villager ran off. "AAAHH The demon tried to attack me!" he screamed off.  
"I didn't even touch him, he burnt me!" Lia cried.  
"Listen Lia, you are only fourteen, don't go running off at such a young age," her mom said. "And come let me tend to those burns," she said putting something on it.  
  
Lia's mom was finally asleep. Lia quickly got out a bag and put a few herbs, and foods in it and walked out. She got to the end of the village and to the forest when she smelt fire. She turned around and ran to see where it was coming from. Her house was on fire, her mom inside. Lia ran to get her mom out, but the villagers stopped her. Lia's eyes turned red, she was getting angry. Someone threw a knife at her, it missed. Lia stood up and someone shot a bow at her, it hit her leg.  
"Leave and don't come back!" a mob of villagers chased her and chased her. Limping, she finally made it to the woods, but not without other bad wounds, and her burn stinging, she fell to the ground, making a small pool of blood. She lay there unconscious for a while and then awakened with her wounds mostly healed. She smelt a few humans by and a youkia and maybe a half youkia. She stood up and climbed the tree. She sat up there and waited.  
"I smell a demon.no a half demon!" Inuyasha said. As he pulled out his sword. Lia sat on a branch of a tree and he was right below him. Clumsily she fell off the tree and to the ground. Her long white hair flew everywhere and her dog ears flattened from the surprise of falling. She stood up and attempted to run from them, not knowing weather they were a threat or not. Inuyasha ran after her and caught her easily.  
"Hey, we're here to help you dammit, stop running!" Inuyasha yelled.  
"And why would you want to help me?" Lia asked. Kagome noticed that Lia had a crescent moon on her forehead and stripes on her cheeks.  
"You're a lord.of what?" Inuyasha demanded.  
"I'm a lord of nothing! I'm female if you haven't noticed!" Lia said.  
Then a two headed dragon was noticed in the sky. "Oh Shit!" both Lia and Inuyasha said at the same time. "What are you shitting about?" Inuyasha asked. "I would ask the same of you?" Lia replied.  
"Sesshomaru!" Inuyasha said.  
"Father!" Lia said at the same time. 


	2. Mated

A black haired demon with strips and a crescent moon landed. "Daughter Lia, we meet again, and I have great news for you, you are to wed and become Lord of the Two Lands," he said.  
"Listen father, you've been no father to me, therefore you have no right to arrange me to marry any old bastard!" Lia exclaimed.  
"Daughter, you dare talk to I, Taishomaru, Lord of the Eastern Lands that way! If I wasn't kind, I would kill you right now!" he said and slapped her across the face hard. They both disappeared from them and appeared on the two headed dragon.  
"This isn't yours what are you doing with this dragon!" Lia asked looking at it's scaly skin. A toad demon was sitting behind her.  
"It is a gift from your mate to be, Sesshomaru, Lord of the Western Lands, also, this is one of the very special servants of his, who will also be yours, his name is Jaken," he said.  
"You mean to tell me that I'm going to marry some Demon Lord so that you will gain land? You've got it all wrong, I will not marry for land, I will marry for love only!"  
"Foolish hanyou, full demons don't love, and Sesshomaru will never love you anyway," Jaken said.  
WHACK! Taishomaru hit Jaken on the head.  
"Father, don't be so mean to Jaken, he's just making a good point," Lai said blocking the second hit, which really hurt. The finally landed in a castle area. Lia and Jaken got off and Taishomaru flew off.  
"I will take you to Lord Sesshomaru-sama, follow me," Jaken said, now a bit more friendlier.  
"Did you say Sesshomaru?" Lia asked while they were walking, remembering Inuyasha said that name.  
"Yes, milady," he said. "I did say Sesshomaru."  
"Jaken, you are late again, go watch Rin while I have a talk with Lia- chan," Sesshomaru said. Jaken took Rin and they left the room. Lia stared at him, stunned by his beauty.  
"Your father has asked me to wed a half-breed," Sesshomaru said. Lia taken aback by the insult turned her head away from him. That's when Sesshomaru noticed she still had an arrow in her leg.  
"You were attacked.by whom?" Sesshomaru asked.  
"It is none of your business," Lia said. But then Sesshomaru pulled it out in one movement which hurt a bit.  
"This arrow has poison in it, it would start to affect you in an hour," Sesshomaru said.  
"What do you care?" Lia asked crossing her arms and staring at him.  
"You are my mate to be, I should care," Sesshomaru said.  
"So you accept me even though I am a hanyou?" Lia asked.  
"I guess I have to since you're going to be my mate,"  
"But you don't have to have me as your mate, why me?" Lia asked.  
"The land that comes along with it," Sesshomaru said plainly. "Now I must mark you and then I will show you to your room," Sesshomaru said. He grabbed her hand and pulled her along while they went into a bedroom chamber. He threw her onto the bed and then turned into his dog form. Lia backed away scared as Sesshomaru walked closer. The huge dog kept getting closer and closer to her. Lia's eyes turned red. Her claws started to glow green, she scratched at Sesshomaru but it healed quickly. 'Shit!' Lia thought. 


	3. I lovehate Jaken? Kagome finds Inuyasha...

Just then, everything turned black for Lia. She awakened on the same big bed. She looked around and got out of bed. She felt a pain at her neck and touched it with her claws lightly and realized that there were two scabs there. 'Shit, that arrogant youkia marked me,' she thought.  
"I see that you are awake, hanyou," Sesshoumaru said. Lia didn't notice that Sesshoumaru was sitting by the window of her room.  
"Sesshoumaru, milord, I am ready to bathe Lady Lia and give her, her clothes," a female Jaken looking servant but pretty said.  
"Very well then," Sesshoumaru said. "Make sure you escort her to the gardens when you are finished," he said and walked out.  
"Yes milord," she said walking towards Lia.  
"You're very lucky to be mated with Lord Sesshoumaru, milady." She said. "He could have marked you and let you die and still keep the land, but he let you live," Lia listened but did not respond. "Let us go to the springs to bathe," she said. Lia followed her throughout the long grand hallways and stairs and eventually to the hot springs outside.  
"I am not an invalid, I can bathe and dress myself, milady, please go and tend to whatever you need to," Lia eventually said when they reached the springs.  
"This is exactly what I need to do, I tell you what, I'll wait close by and escort you to the Gardens when you finish. "Fine then," Lia said without emotion. She went into the hot springs and all her wounds healed. Her pain was gone and she felt refreshed. After a long relaxing bath she came out dressed in a royal blue kimono with a purple obi. Right when she finished, the same servant came in and escorted her to the garden where Sesshoumaru was sitting on a bench staring strait ahead. Lia stood by the bench nervous. He continued to stare strait ahead giving Lia a side view of him. The sun was just setting causing a very nice sunset and Lia realized that Sesshoumaru was directly looking at the sun. 'Why would he do that?' Lia wondered then remembering what the servant told her, 'Why would he let me live?' "Hey Sesshoumaru-sama!" Rin yelled interrupting the awkward silence. "Jaken- sama is being mean to Rin!" "Just ignore it, Rin," Sesshoumaru said, "And go play, I have business to take care of," "Yes, Sesshoumaru-sama," Rin said running off. Sesshoumaru stood up, alert, he pulled out his tolkajin and faced the trees. Lia smelt and sensed an evil aura coming their way, her claws misted green and she got in a fighting stance. A horde of Naraku's demons came their way. "Holy Shit!" Lia yelled while both her hands misted poison, a glow of pink miko energy surrounded her. They came closer and closer. She sprayed poison from her claws with one hand and purifying miko powers from the other hand, killing out at least half of them. Sesshoumaru watched impressed for a while but then used is tolkajin on the rest of the demons. "I Naraku, was just warming up," a voice was heard. "Kukuku!" "I do not have time to play games with you," Sesshoumaru said. Naraku appeared in his baboon pelt. "Kukuku, it is not you I am after it is your mate, for she can destroy Inuyasha for me, she is just as strong or stronger than he, I used the horde of demons to see how strong she really is, kukuku!" "Okay hell, what's with this Kukuku crap!" Lia yelled walking up towards Naraku and yelling up in his face, "And by the way I don't fight just any old fool," she pulled off his mask, "for any old ass so just shove this guy you want dead up your asshole, got it, bitch!" Lia said. "What is up with these male youkias these days!" she yelled slashing Naraku in half which became a puppet. She looked to Sesshoumaru and said, "Shut up!" "Perhaps your ears have failed you, I Sesshoumaru did not say a word to you," he replied. "No to what you're thinking," Lia said. 'This strange hanyou tried to fight me when I was marking her, has weird mood swings, is as powerful as tetsusaiga and speaks weirdly, she amuses me,' Sesshoumaru thought. 'Gods, what the hell is he thinking!' Lia wondered.  
  
"Hey I just smelt Naraku close by," Inuyasha said.  
"I sensed miko powers," Kagome said.  
"Let's go then," Miroku exclaimed, they all followed Inuyasha and found themselves in the forest near the gardens of the fortress. They came just in time to witness "I do not have time to play games with you," Sesshoumaru said. Naraku appeared in his baboon pelt. "Kukuku, it is not you I am after it is your mate, for she can destroy Inuyasha for me, she is just as strong or stronger than he, I used the horde of demons to see how strong she really is, kukuku!" "Okay hell, what's with this Kukuku crap!" Lia yelled walking up towards Naraku and yelling up in his face, "And by the way I don't fight just any old fool," she pulled off his mask, "for any old ass so just shove this guy you want dead up your asshole, got it, bitch!" Lia said. "What is up with these male youkias these days!" she yelled slashing Naraku in half which became a puppet.  
"Isn't that the girl we ran into just recently?" Kagome asked.  
"Yeah, and she's mated with Sesshoumaru," Inuyasha said. "You mean your emotionless brother did the wild thing with a girl?" Miroku said. Sango bonked him on the head yelling, "Hentai!" This stopped Sesshoumaru and Lia and alerted them that someone was there.  
"Hey it's that guy who thought my dad was you!" Lia said out loud.  
"Inuyasha, what are you doing on my fortress!" Sesshoumaru said. "Here to finally give me the tetsusaiga finally,"  
"In you're fucking dreams, Sesshoumaru!" Inuyasha said.  
"What happened?" Kagome asked.  
"Some asshole named Naraku had a horde of demons come and attack us and then he asked me to kill another asshole who he was against,"  
"Inuyasha was probably the, uh, person that he wanted you to kill," Sango said, "He wanted me to too,"  
"Why would he want you dead?" Lia asked.  
"Because worthless hanyous don't deserve to live," Sesshoumaru chimed in.  
"We are all after him because he messed up our lives," Miroku said, "By the way, milady would you do the honor in bearing my child?"  
"She will not bear anyone's child but my own," Sesshoumaru said pushing Miroku into a tree. The sun was just about to be completely gone and Lia was getting angry.  
"I make my own decisions, Sesshoumaru!" Lia yelled. Miroku looked at her hopefully. "I will bear.neither of your children!" Lia said running off into the trees then jumping from tree to tree. 'I'll teach that jackass not to be so arrogant,' thought Lia. She tried to jump to the next one but missed. She looked at the sky and realized that there was no moon out.  
"Oh shit do you realize the situation we're in!" Sango said to Miroku and Kagome.  
"Where's Inuyasha," Kagome added.  
"So the hanyou brat finally is doing what he does best, running away," Sesshoumaru said walking back to his fortress. Sango, Miroku and Kagome all spit up and started to look for Inuyasha.  
'There's no moon out, maybe that's why he's gone from Sesshoumaru's fortress.' Kagome thought looking. Then she saw someone moving behind the tree. She sensed another Miko near by.  
"Hey, what are you all doing here?" Lia asked them, in her human form.  
"Looking for Inuyasha he ran off," Kagome said.  
"I wouldn't be surprised, Sesshoumaru is quite a formidable opponent. In human form, death would defiantly be the fate,"  
"Is that why you ran off too?" Kagome asked.  
"No I ran off because I'm forced to be mated with him by my dad and Sesshoumaru is an arrogant jerk," just then a white little girl with a mirror in her hand walked towards them.  
"Lia.I want your soul," Kanna said and her soul was being sucked in. "Oh no, not again," Kagome thought pulling out a bow and arrow she shot it at the mirror, but a gust of wind blue it off course and it missed.  
"Corpse dance," Kagura said. Lia got up and started walking. Kagome Pulled out another arrow and shot it through Kanna's back. It went through her and shattered the mirror. Kagura flew off with her feather into the sky.  
Lia's soul came back into herself and she walked to Kagome, "Hey what just happened there?"  
"I think that Naraku was trying to manipulate you into fighting Inuyasha," Kagome said thoughtfully.  
"That guy is getting on my last nerves, if he tries again one more time, I swear I'll kill him!" Lia yelled, "Miko or hanyou form! By the way I remember where they wanted me to go, perhaps that's where Inuyasha is,"  
"Okay, lead the way," Kagome said. They walked for a few minutes and found themselves met up with Sango.  
"Any luck?" Sango asked.  
"Lia thinks she knows where Inuyasha is, we're following her," Kagome answered.  
"How?" Sango asked.  
  
"Sesshoumaru, milord, where's your mate?" Jaken asked.  
"I want you to go find her and bring her here, Jaken," Sesshoumaru ordered. "She is in the forest."  
"Yes, milord," Jaken said and walked off.  
  
"I guess no luck either," Miroku said when he met up with them.  
"Nope but Lia thinks she knows where Inuyasha is," Sango said.  
"How?" Miroku asked. They explained.  
  
'That was really close, Sesshoumaru almost saw me in this form,' Inuyasha thought as he sat up high in a tree. 'It will all be over when we get those jewels and I turn full demon.do I still want to be a full demon? Feh, yes, because I know my heart won't change, do you really know that your heart won't change, what if you hurt Kagome?'  
"In.Inuyasha?" Kagome called to him.  
"Can't a man have a few minutes alone?" Inuyasha asked.  
"Kagura and Kanna attacked a few minutes ago, they tried to get Lia to fight you," Kagome said.  
"You okay?" Inuyasha asked.  
"Yeah, I shot an arrow at Kanna and the mirror broke again and Kagura flew off.  
"I'm.sorry I wasn't there," Inuyasha said. 'Woah, it's not very often Inuyasha says he's sorry,' Kagome thought.  
"It's not your fault, it's okay," Kagome said.  
'She's always forgiven, Kikyou wasn't so forgiven,' Inuyasha thought.  
"No, Kagome it's not, I ran way and left you all with Sesshoumaru, what did he do?" Inuyasha said.  
"He walked away from us, that was about it," Kagome said.  
  
"So Lia." Miroku started.  
"What kind of idiotic monk are you?" Lia scolded. "Sesshoumaru gave you what you deserve!"  
"I agree!" Sango said.  
"Lia-sama, Sesshoumaru has ordered me to take you back to the fortress," Jaken said.  
"Tell him I said that I'll be back when I finish visiting an old friend of mine," Lia said and started to walk.  
"Oh no you don't, I will not feel the wrath of Sesshoumaru-sama because of a stupid lowly half breed," Jaken said.  
"A lowly half-breed with a lot of land," Lia added. "He's got the land but he won't get me!"  
"You can tell him yourself, I am not your servant I'm his!" Jaken said.  
"Goodbye, Jaken," Lia said and walked off. Jaken tried to follow but was blocked by a barrier around Lia.  
Jaken slowly walked back to the fortress and muttered to himself, "What am I going to tell Sesshoumaru," Jaken said to himself.  
"You should tell him exactly why Lia isn't here," Sesshoumaru said behind him.  
"Ah, Sesshoumaru-sama! She blocked me with a barrier, said she was going to an old friends house and told me that you got her land but not her," Jaken said.  
"Jaken, stay here and watch Rin, tell Lil (girl that looks like a pretty female version of Jaken) that she should watch him too," Sesshoumaru said.  
"Thank you Sesshoumaru-sama," Jaken said, "You're so generous,"  
Sesshoumaru sniffed and caught the scent of Lia which was partially changed. He saw her long white hair was now black and her markings on her face was gone along with her black hair.  
'She has the power to change her appearance and scent to blend in with the humans, very strong indeed,' Sesshoumaru thought.  
Lia sensed a demon was following her after a while. She also sensed that it was a very strong one. She decided to act like she didn't notice it was following and try to make sharp turns and then ran quickly until she saw a river. She stopped to take a drink and then she found her way at a village. 'Made it alive and in human form,' she thought and knocked at one of the doors.  
"Lia, it's great to see ye again, what brings ye here," an old woman greeted.  
"Hello Kaede, it's been a while," Lia said but then sensed that same demon again. "Can I come inside?"  
"Come on in," Kaede said.  
Inside they sat down and Lia finally spoke. "Kaede can you give me that subduing spell again, please, father has made me wed this arrogant demon lord who thinks that he can do whatever and."  
"Absolutely, I trust you will use it well, I need the name of this demon you will subdue," Kaede said.  
"Sesshoumaru," Lia said. 


End file.
